Animal
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Naruto's heart is aching, is he really himself- why is he like this, will someone help him. Kyuubi is taking over him. he needs help! Song fic for the song Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace. bad summary though the story is cool


He was sitting on his bed

**Yay! New fic!! This one doesn't have Hinata as the main character O.O that's a first. xDDD This time the main character is Naruto. xDDD I just heard this song and I fell in love. It just suits Naruto perfectly! I almost thought it was made while analyzing Naruto's character since it fits like a piece of a puzzle. Well anyway, this song is called "Animal I've become" from Three Days Grace. I hope you enjoy the story. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE! **

He was sitting on his bed. Tears leaking from his eyes. Many years had passed and they act was still the same. They treated him horribly, prejudged thanks to the inhabitant of his body. He grinded his teeth in anger. He had tried, but at the end it was all the same. He had lost the will to fight.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

He had in front of him the mirror, the one that showed him how he was. No longer had he black thin lines on his cheeks, blue crystal eyes, blond unruly hair— black thick stripes that made him look like a beast ran his cheeks, his eyes no longer were azure but crimson red with a slit pupil, dark lines under his eyes, fiery spikes as hair that no longer clung to his face, his teeth- beasty detail, longer and pointier. Was he human anymore?

Was this reflection of himself real, was this the real him?

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

He had tried to avoid it, to avoid knowing the truth, to know he was a monster, that he wasn't anything else. Many people had told him yet he wouldn't believe it. He couldn't accept it even if his insides repeated it to him over, and over, and over again. He was sweet, he cared for others instead of himself, he would always put his village before him yet nothing would change. He was an animal, it was decided. Maybe his father didn't want that to happen but it did. He had a demon inside of him and slowly, bit by bit it was consuming him. What could he say, it was predetermined.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Even if he avoided turning into the animal he became when he let Kyuubi take over it would happen. He would destroy everything in his path, his friends, his village that saw him grow, he already tasted what destruction was like- he didn't even remember it. He chuckled. It's fun to think that the destruction he caused destroyed even him, not only did it take away little by little the humanity that he had originally but it was also making him sicker by the second. One day he would die just for accepting to change into the Kyuubi form.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Sad that he is this messed up just when he has gained the princess. Finally when he was able to realize that someone loved him, just when he fell in love again, exactly when he met his lavender eyed muse he is beginning to realize that there's not much humanity left in his reality. She had loved him since a long time ago, he realized it until now and fell for her with just a smile. It wasn't that he knew her, he didn't, he just began to know her a little while ago, finally noticing those little, microscopic details that made her herself.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

But I think he knows that he needed someone to bring him back to reality- the problem is, now's too late. Even if he has her, she can't bring him back, turn him around, help him up. He's now down and stuck to the ground. There's not much they can do for him… only realize that the one doing this shit isn't him, it's a parallel version of himself, a distorted him influenced by a demon, they have to realize that the one struggling to be brought to the light instead of being pushed down into the darkness is the real him- the true him.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

Well, now everything's a matter of the others, who will they believe. Their eyes- or their hearts. Meanwhile he'll be there, waiting for them.

**Yeah! New fic! Wohoooo! It's fun, I've been thinking to use this song many times ago for a fic but at the end I forgot and never did it. But now I did and I'm relatively happy with the results. I think I did okay. It's not one of my best works but it's a start. Considering that it's the fisrt fic I write that is not romance and comedy not only that but the main character isn't Hinata but Naruto. It's a change for me, but I need to do different works with different points of view and characters or I will never grow up as a writer. **

**Well that's not the point, the point is, I have this story here now so I hope you liked it and please review! (give me some feedback!) **


End file.
